RECUERDOS
by DanisitaM
Summary: Mi versión, de lo que pasaría después de la boda fallida. ONE-SHOT.


_**Ranma y todos sus personajes le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, que si me perteneciera a mi…volvía a hacer el anime pero ahora si, bien fiel al manga! En fin, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro! Meramente para entretener.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡DISCLAIMER! Este fic va para la temática del mes, de la convocatoria de Fanfics Matsuri, de la página Fanfics y Fanart de Ranma Latino en Facebook. **_

_**Teníamos que crear un final alternativo a partir del último tomo del manga.**_

_**::**_

**RECUERDOS**

**::**

_**AKANE**_

Un fuerte suspiro sale de mi. Continúo cepillando mi corto cabello, hoy no ha sido un buen dia. No, hoy no ha sido un buen día para nada. Hoy iba a ser mi boda. ¿Y qué pasó? Lo de siempre, destrucción, caos, y Ranma "desaparecido" (se perfectamente que está en el techo sobre mi recamara meditando sobre hoy, o sea, dormido).

Vuelvo a suspirar, dejando mi cepillo a un lado, y escondo mi rostro con mis palmas. Se que estamos muy jóvenes para casarnos, pero, realmente pensé que después de todo lo ocurrido en China, sin contar estos años, que yo...que yo sí le importaba a Ranma.

Trato de de contener mis lágrimas mientras recojo mi cepillo y sigo pasándolo por mi cabello. Pero mi reflejo en el espejo sobre mi escritorio no puede negar la realidad. Tengo mis ojos hinchados, ya no hay rastro alguno del maquillaje que con tanto cuidado Kasumi puso sobre mi rostro esta mañana. ¿El vestido? Lo que quedó de él, la tía Nodoka lo envolvió y guardó, dijo que algún día sería un lindo recuerdo. Dijo que los recuerdos son un tesoro para el alma.

Pero no estoy estoy de acuerdo, los recuerdos también pueden sentirse como puñaladas en el corazón.

No puedo evitar mirar la caja de pastillas que Ranma me obsequió, pensando que era un anillo. Fue la primera cosa que me dió, que sentí que hizo con la intención de formalizar nuestra rara relación. Claro, como todo en nuestras vidas, fue un desastre total, terminando con la destrucción de la casa de los Saotome. Aunque en secreto estaba contenta de tenerlo de regreso en casa. Y si, terminé con un lindo recuerdo, como dice la tía Nodoka.

Pero después de todo lo acontecido hoy, ahora veo ésta caja de pastillas como un error.

Comienzo a recorrer mi habitación con la mirada, sobre el estante, arriba de la cama, donde están todos mis libros de romance, están la cajita musical y el osito de felpa que Ranma de dió en Navidad. Me levanto de mi escritorio para tomarlos entre mis manos. Con cuidado le doy cuerda a la cajita musical. Tiempo atrás, la canción me provocaba un revuelo en mi corazón. Hoy, hoy es prácticamente una marcha fúnebre. Creo que es hora de tomar una decisión. Salgo corriendo de mi cuarto hacia el clóset de la planta baja, se que aún hay cajas de la mudanza de los Saotome que Kasumi no ha tirado.

Esta, esta es de buen tamaño. No puedo evitar el portazo detrás de mí, una mezcla de nervios, enojo y tristeza realmente no me dejan controlar mi fuerza. Cielos, espero no despertar a nadie, ya es casi la 1 de la mañana.

Con cuidado pongo la caja de pastillas, la caja musical y el oso de felpa en el fondo de la caja de cartón. Pero, no puedo parar ahí. Aceptaré que para Ranma no soy nada más que otro habitante en esta casa, pero tener tantos recuerdos de nosotros...y de él... dentro de mi recámara, me será imposible superar esto.

Lentamente, de una en una, voy quitando las fotografías que hay de nosotros del corcho sobre mi pared. Reubicando las tachuelas sobre mi escritorio, al final solo quedan unas cuantas postales, un amuleto de la buena suerte, y una fotografía de Sayuri, Yuka y yo.

A la caja.

Me agacho para poder abrir el cajón que tiene llave de hasta abajo de mi escritorio, y quitando algunos folders de tareas de la escuela, saco un sobre. Un sobre lleno de fotografías infraganti de Ranma. Tomadas por Nabiki obviamente, pero pagadas por Yuka. No puedo evitar hojearlas y sonreir un poco, esa cara egocéntrica, esa sonrisa de medio lado que, aquí en secreto puedo admitir me encanta. Ranma entrenando en el dojo, Ranma corriendo en la clase de gimnasia. Ranma comiendo _taoyakis_ en la calle. Ranma dormido en clase de matemáticas. Las vuelvo a juntar y a meter en su sobre.

A la caja.

Gateando un poco, extendiendo todo mi torso, alcanzo una caja debajo de mi cama. De rodillas la destapo para ver su contenido, un mechón del cabello de Ranma cuando le robaron el bigote de dragón. Lo odié en ese instante, ¡tiene un cabello más sedoso que el mío! Pero ver la preocupación en su rostro, de pensar que quedaría calvo como su padre, me sentí mal por el. Aproveché cuando nadie estaba mirando para tomar un poco al final de esa batalla.

A la caja.

Abro la puerta de mi clóset, tengo que sacar docenas de mis zapatos para encontrar una bolsa de tela, realmente era una vieja funda de almohada, quería que no fuera algo sospechoso. La desenvuelvo para poder sacar su contenido. Una de las viejas camisas rojas de Ranma. Mas bien, LA camisa roja que el me puso después de su batalla con Saffron. La abrazo, aún huele a él. Ese dia, yo misma pensé que había muerto. Pero lo oí, estoy segura de que lo oí decir que me amaba. Muevo mi cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos, puede que sí lo haya imaginado, al fin, estando tan cerca de la muerte uno probablemente escucha lo que quiere oir. Inhalando su olor una última vez, la vuelvo a doblar y meter en la funda de almohada.

A la caja.

Metódicamente recorro cada centimetro de mi habitación, quitando y guardando todo lo que era de él y de nosotros. Me muerdo el labio, creo que ya es todo, aunque vuelvo a recorrer mi habitación con la mirada por última vez. No, creo que ya guardé todo lo que consideraba preciado para mí dentro de esta vil caja de cartón. Suspiro de nuevo, la cargo y la acomodo sobre mi cadera, hora de ir a tirarla.

.

.

_**RANMA**_

Lo que creo que fue un portazo en el cuarto de Akane me acaba de despertar. Agh, otra vez estuve babeando. Maldito dia, maldito dia. Me paso las manos por la cara, verdaderamente un maldito día. Y Akane dando portazos porque seguramente sigue molesta conmigo. No la puedo culpar, ¡pero mitad de todo lo que pasó hoy fue por otras personas!

Aunque...quitando la semi-destrucción de su puerta está bastante callada ahí dentro. Mmhhh, dicen que un poco de espionaje es bueno para la salud. Con mi agilidad natural, silenciosamente me cuelgo de la esquina del techo, para poder ver por su ventana. Solo quiero asegurarme que mañana no tengamos que ir a comprar muebles nuevos.

Ahhh, tan linda en su pijama amarilla, esta jugando con la cajita músical que le dí. Aunque, bueno, no se ve muy feliz al respecto. Y ahora la está guardando en una de las cajas de la mudanza...al igual que el osito de felpa y la caja de pastillas que me dió mi mamá.

Akane, ¿qué estás haciendo?! ¿Porque estás quitando de tu muro todas las fotos que tienes de nosotros? Te ves tan triste, pasando tus dedos bajo tus ojos para eliminar tus lágrimas. ¿El sobre de las fotos secretas también? Pero...pero no entiendo…

Aún recuerdo el día que las encontré, Akane no me quiso prestar su cuaderno de apuntes de inglés, así que aproveché que salió de compras con sus amigas para buscarlo dentro de su habitación. Descubrirlas me llenó de emoción, era lindo saber que Akane pensaba en mí.

Desde ese día ocasionalmente me metía a su habitación a ver que mas estaba coleccionando. Encontré una servilleta de uno de los cafés franceses donde íbamos a tomar helados. También un boleto de cuando pudimos ir a un parque de atracciones.

Pequeñas alarmas suenan en mi cabeza, cuando veo a Akane sacar una pequeña caja debajo de su cama. Es donde guardó un mechón de mi cabello.

Veo como la avienta dentro de la caja de mudanza, y siento un tirón en mi corazón. También siento como la sangre empieza a irse de mi rostro, algo malo está pasando, no sé como lo sé, pero lo sé. Tengo los ojos abiertos a todo lo que dan cuando veo que Akane saca de su clóset la funda de almohada con mi vieja camisa dentro.

Siento pequeñas lágrimas formarse en mis ojos, cuando veo las suyas caer libremente mientras acerca su rostro a la prenda. Solo de recordar lo que esa camisa representa, el momento en el que pude haberlo perdido todo. Akane jamás tiraría eso, ¡no puede hacerlo! Pero, igual que ha hecho con todo lo demás, lo deja en esa maldita caja de cartón.

Miro como recorre toda su recamara quitando todas las memorias de nosotros. El peso de hoy, de como un cobarde negué todos mis sentimientos por ella de nuevo, cae sobre mí. Todo por darle importancia a la estúpida _Nyannīchuan_ . A Akane jamás le ha importado como me vea, me trata igual sea hombre o mujer. Pero creo que después de hoy, ya no lo importo, sea Ranma o Ranko.

Esto no se va a quedar así.

Akane sale de su cuarto, y mi instinto me dice que no irá a dejar esa caja en la bodega. Doy varios saltos para poder caer frente a los contenedores de basura al costado del jardín de la casa. Aterrizo al mismo tiempo que veo a Akane salir por la puerta.

Respiro para poder controlarme, quizás todo es un error. Tranquilamente, con mis brazos detrás de mi, me le acerco. Puedo ver su rostro, pero no puedo leer su mirada. No se si está enfadada, desilusionada, ¿molesta?. Estoy en blanco. Así que, fingiendo que no se que trae entre manos, le pregunto -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy sacando la basura, ¿no es obvio? -trata de actuar como si nada, pero oigo algo de nerviosismo en su voz. Espera...¿la basura? Otra punzada directo al corazón. No, ella no puede pensar eso, ¡no puede ser!

-Hmmm -digo posicionando mi cara sobre la caja, confirmando que en su interior si está todo lo que ella sacó de su habitación -no sabía que esto era basura para tí.

Aferrando con más ahínco la caja contra su pecho, me responde -no lo era.

-Y, ¿ahora? -una de las preguntas más difíciles que he hecho. Una de esas preguntas cuya respuesta puede ser el fin de nosotros.

-Ahora…-Akane desvía su mirada, y juro que está tratando de esconder el mismo pesar que yo siento en mi corazón -ahora ya no tienen valor para mi.

Aprieto mis puños tan duro que puedo sentir las uñas atravesar mi piel. Estoy tratando de no tambalearme, me duele, verdaderamente me duele, el saber que nuestro pasado es ahora basura para Akane. No puedo, no voy a dejar las cosas así. La veo, vestida en su pijama favorita y sus zapatillas para dormir. Recuerdo cuando las compró, en una tienda de puras cosas de niñas. Rosas y esponjosas. Tenía una expresión de pura felicidad en su rostro en ese momento. Una de las miles de veces que he pensado que es la chica mas linda del mundo. Pero ahora, ella intenta esquivar mi mirada.

No quería llegar a esto. Hoy se salió de las manos. Fui un maldito egoísta, ella fue capaz de sacrificarse por mí, y yo ni me pude atrever a confirmar sus sospechas. De que la amo. No la puedo dejar ir, no la voy a perder.

-Si me disculpas -intenta rodearme para pasar a los contenedores, pero la detengo. Sostengo su brazo con mi mano, para acercarme a su rostro y rogarle que me espere.

Me mira con desconfianza, pero se lo vuelvo a repetir -por favor, por favor Akane, espérame aquí.

Con toda la velocidad de la que soy capáz, corro a mi habitación.

.

.

_**AKANE**_

La urgencia detrás de la petición de Ranma es lo que hace que me quede congelada en mi sitio. Ni alcancé a voltear con suficiente rapidez para ver hacia dónde se dirigía.

Estoy muy cerca de los botes de la basura. Podría tirar esto, regresar a mi cuarto, esconderme debajo de mis cobijas e iniciar de nuevo. Esperar que con deshacerme de estos recuerdos, también me pueda deshacer de este amor latente por Ranma.

Pero no puedo.

No soy capaz de moverme ni un centímetro de donde estoy.

Mi única compañía, aparte de los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón, son los ruidos de la noche. El movimiento de las ramas de los árboles por el viento, el chapoteo de los koi dentro del estanque, a lo lejos el maullido de alguno de los gatos del vecindario.

Sola aquí, mis latidos y yo.

Hasta que siento un par de manos fuertes acomodarse debajo de mi espalda y rodillas. Unos brazos que me rodean y el aire que golpea mi rostro cuando Ranma salta desde la entrada hasta el techo del _dojo_.

Giro mi rostro para ver el suyo, tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios en una fina línea horizontal. Con cuidado me deja de pie sobre las tejas, y lo veo como se acomoda cruzándose de piernas, en sus boxers azul con amarillo y camiseta blanca, frente a un bulto, envuelto en una vieja franela.

-Así que…-tose ligeramente, tapando su boca con su puño, francamente lo veo algo nervioso -creo que si vas a tirar todo eso -levanta su dedo índice acusatoriamente hacia la caja que sigue en mis brazos -creo que yo tendría que tirar esto también.

Tengo suficiente curiosidad, así que me arrodillo frente a Ranma. Con rubor en su rostro, lo veo desenvolver su paquete. Con manos algo temblorosas, saca un objeto de su interior.

-Esto….-sujetando un pañuelo de tela con borde de encaje -es de las galletas de animalitos que me horneaste hace meses.

Lo recuerdo bien, insultó todas mis galletas...pero luego se las comió para darme el gusto. Y luego sufrió una severa infección intestinal, no pensé que quisiera guardar un recuerdo de ello.

-Ummm esto es, un viejo libro de cuentos infantiles. Me lo prestaste para una tarea. Te lo iba a regresar, ¡lo prometo! Pero, tiene dibujos y anotaciones tuyas dentro, me dio ternura y al final...me lo quedé.

Siento como un poco de calor recorre mi cuerpo. Una pequeña chispa de esperanza. Una chispa que va creciendo conforme Ranma va sacando mas y mas recuerdos, como el amuleto para la suerte en sus estudios que le dí antes de los exámenes. O uno de mis viejos listones para el cabello, que ha usado como Ranko.

Un mechón de largo cabello, entre negro y azul, sujeto por un listón amarillo, es cuidadosamente sostenido por Ranma. Lo mira con atención antes de continuar con su explicación -y esto, creo que sabes bien que es. Todavía me siento mal por lo que pasó pero, jamás mentí, si te ves más bonita con el cabello corto -una expresión, como de añoranza, se muestra en su rostro.

Por instinto me paso mi mano por mi cabellera. Aún recuerdo ese día, fue tan rápido. Y tan traumante. No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar las palabras de Ranma. Era la primera vez que me lo decía. Y no fue la única, me dijo lo mismo antes de que pelearamos por culpa de mi traje de batalla. No le creí esa vez, de hecho, jamás me he permitido creerle. Pero como me gustaría poder hacerlo. Estoy ensimismada, viéndolo dar explicaciones de cada objeto que me presenta, la historia detrás de cada uno de ellos, sus profundos ojos azules reflejando un genuino cariño, y...amor? ¿Será amor lo que sus ojos muestran?

-Por último….-dice en voz baja mientras desenvuelve algo pequeño, envuelto en un pañuelo de seda. Lo hace delicadamente, hasta revelar su interior -una de las peinetas con flores que traías hoy en tu cabello -puedo ver la emoción en sus ojos azules mientras me habla, y oír el sentimiento y afecto en su voz -te veías tan hermosa, y...y quería tener algo para poder recordarte así. Ya que quizás, después de lo que pasó hoy, jamás vuelva a tener la oportunidad de…

.

.

_**RANMA**_

Los labios de Akane se posan sobre los míos tan súbitamente que no termino de hablar. Son tan suaves y cálidos, miles de corrientes eléctricas pasan entre nosotros. Me toma un par de segundos reaccionar, pero logro cerrar mis ojos y paso mis brazos por su espalda, respondiendo su beso. Nuestro primer beso.

Siento tanta emoción, podría explotar de la felicidad en este momento. Nos detengo, quiero ver su rostro.

Unos ojos castaños, un café profundo pero con pequeñas gotas doradas, grandes, los ojos mas hermosos que jamás he visto se conectan con los míos. Quito los rastros de lágrimas con mis pulgares, aprovechando para pasarlos suavemente por sus mejillas. Le doy un beso fugaz, tengo que decirle esto ahora. Con las mejillas hirviendo, inhalo y tomo valor.

-Akane…yo..yo te...yo te a-a-amm..te aaaammmm...te q-q-quiero.

-Ranma -suelta una pequeña risa, y me abraza -y yo a ti.

Me siento flotar, la abrazo con más fuerza, enterrando mi cara en su cuello. El mejor olor del mundo, huele a hogar. A mi hogar. Me encantaría poder tener un recuerdo de este momento. Pero, sentir a Akane entre mis brazos es y será por siempre, el mayor tesoro para mi alma.

.

.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Holiiiii a todos! Espero estén bien, pasandolo rico, ya saben. Igual que en mi otro one-shot, una intenta ser chistosa y nada más quiere salir el lado cursi del asunto. Por eso descargo tanta comedia en mi fic largo jajajajaja

Si hay dudas de porque no hay lemon, sepanse que al principio ni los tenía besandose! Jajajajaja, Ranma, aunque ya al final del manga era algo mas "abierto" (o sea, admitió que se le hizo linda en el tomo del traje de batalla), no creo que pasara más allá de un simple beso al principio. Incluso no alcanza a decir el "te amo" completo, pero quiero imaginar que lo logrará.

Gracias a la página de Fanfics y Fanarts Latino, por lanzar esta dinámica! Aquí, entregando a último minuto porque...pues, me gusta rifarmela.

Si alguien que no me conoce lee esto y le agrada, les recomiendo mi fic largo "Capturando Tu Corazón". Quien si me lee y quiere actualización, ahí va! Pronto tendrán nuevo capitulo. Aprovecho para dar como siempre las gracias a Shojoranko, que me lee y me dice que le agrada lo que le mando :D

Por cierto, lean su fic, "Hijos del Jade" que de verdad, me trae loca. Entre el Ranma de Shojo y el Ranma de Emiilu (el de Todos Los Caminos Dan Al Corazón), me desmayo. Los amo maaaaaal

Ah, y saludos a mis chicas del #TeamRanm... jejejejejeje. Como me divierto con ustedes 3


End file.
